particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Party (Kalopia-Wantuni)
|Seats2 Title = Local Councils |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Governors |Seats3 = |Website = www.diko.org |politics = Politics of Kalopia-Wantuni |political parties = Political parties in Kalopia-Wantuni |elections = Elections in Kalopia-Wantuni |party_logo = 260px }} The Democratic Party (Δημοκρατικό Κόμμα, DIKO) was a social-democratic party in Kalopia-Wantuni. The party was founded on January 1st, 3547 as a merger of various centre-left political parties and movements, in order to unify the political left under a common banner for the constitutional drafting processes that were to be held later that year. The founder of the party was Nikos Kyprianou, and Eleni Karras and History 'Constitutional Assembly of 3547' In 3545, the government of Kalopia-Wantuni declared that a new constitution was to be created for the country by 3550. The first drafts of the constitution were created by the executive government itself, before it was to be brought before a new constitutional assembly. The members of this assembly were elected in late January of 3547. The Democratic Party originates from the leftist faction present during this process. The Democrats won a majority in the 745-seat assembly. The constitution was finished in late 3547, and snap elections were held in February 3548. In this election the Democratic Party won an absolute majority in the Congress of Deputies, the new unicameral parliament. The party's leader, Nikos Kyprianou, was elected president of Kalopia-Wantuni with almost 52 percent of the votes in the first round. 'Kyprianou Presidency' Under the leadership of Nikos Kyprianou, the Democratic Party became the first governing party of the new country. Among the achievements of his administration, were the ban on capital punishment, the co-operatisation and nationalisation of several major industries and the creation of over two million jobs. The most extensive reform of the first Kyprianou administration was however the introduction of universal healthcare in 3550. Eleni Karras served both as deputy leader of the Democratic Party and as vice president during Kyprianou's presidency. Kyprianou was re-elected as president in February 3551, and sword in for a second and final term on March 1st the following month. In 3552, the Democrats legalised same-sex marriage. '3554 defeat and political crisis' Despite the party's large-scale entry into Kalopian-Wantuni politics, the Democratic Party lost both the legislative and presidential elections held in 3554. Their presidential candidate Eleni Karras lost narrowly with 49.6 percent in the second round, while the party itself finished with a disappointing 42.5 percent and 150 seats in the legislative elections. The gubernatorial elections saw the Democrats retain only one of their formerly three governors. The entry of several new minor parties into the Kalopian-Wantuni Congress resulted in no political bloc being able to form a working government. Thus, the country's recently elected centre-right president dissolved the Congress, and snap elections were held the next month, in March 3554. This snap election turned out to become the beginning for the end of the Democratic Party - they managed to gather only 35.4 percent of the votes, down 7.1 points. This resulted in a significant faction of the party splitting off to form the Kalopian Reform Party. The Democrats thus lost over 20,000 members, and a further 30,000 were to leave the party throughout the next year. '3555 scandals' In 3555, the party's new leader Manos Ekoudi was arrested on the ground of corruption. A week later, it was unveiled that several high-ranking profiles of the party were involved in corruption, tax fraud and other criminal activities, including mafia connections. Ekoudi was sentenced to 13 years in prison for his illegal activities, and soon after the entire leadership of the Democratic Party resigned. 23 of the 99 members of the party's executive congress were arrested throughout this process, and in the months following the scandals, a further 7 were arrested. Between September and December of 3554 the party dropped from about 39 percent in the opinion polls, to about 19. By February of 3555, the party hit 4 percent. Ultimately, the Democratic Party was dissolved in March 3555, with thousands of their former members joining the Social Democratic Party and the Party of the Radical Left. Ideology The Democratic Party was a centre-left party heavily influenced by social democracy and social liberalism. The party historically distanced itself from both the far-left and the far-right, but previously co-operated with both reformist communists and conservatives in Congress. The Democrats stressed social equality, progressivism and environmentalism. There was also a prominent isolationist faction within the party, despite the Democratic Party as a whole frequently being described as internationalist. Electoral record 'Presidential elections' 'Legislative elections' Leaders and prominent members 'Party leadership' The leader of the Democratic Party is called party president, and presides over the party congress, which consists of 99 representatives from the party's local chapters across the country. The party congress members are elected for six-year terms. Presidents of Kalopia-Wantuni *Nikos Kyprianou (March 1st 3548 - March 1st 3554) Category:Political parties in Kalopia